Une vie en sursis
by lumi's
Summary: Ma fanfic pour un défi sur un site de fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : La prise de conscience**_

Mamoru regardait sa montre avec impatience, cela faisait maintenant plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'il l'attendait. Il commençait à perdre patience, il se promit que si dans quinze minutes elle était pas là, il partirait sans elle voir Michiru et Haruka.

De son côté Usagi faisait du shopping en vue de l'anniversaire de Mamoru, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ces goûts, même les choses les plus rudimentaires, comme sa couleur préférée, son groupe ou encore son auteur préféré. Et sans ces informations difficile de faire un cadeau. Elle regarda machinalement sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle était très en retard. Elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Mamoru chez lui en priant le ciel qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti.

Elle arriva enfin devant chez lui, toute essoufflée d'avoir couru aussi longtemps, elle sonna et attendit un moment sans que personne ne lui ouvre. Quand la porte voisine s'ouvrit.

Voisine : Vous cherchez Mr Chiba ?

Usagi : Oui. Savez-vous si il est chez lui ?

Voisine : Je regrette jeune fille, mais il est parti il y a déjà 20 bonnes minutes.

Usagi : Ah bon ! Je vous remercie madame.

Voisine : Mais de rien.

Usagi repartit en direction de chez elle, quand son téléphone portable sonna.

Usagi : Allo

Haruka : Bonjour Usagi, alors tu as encore oublié notre rendez-vous !

Usagi : Heu…. Oui désolé.

Haruka : Allons ce n'est pas grave, on se verra la prochaine fois.

Usagi : Oui bien sur, mais dit moi Mamoru est déjà là ?

Haruka : Ah non désolé, il a téléphoné en disant que comme tu n'es pas arrivé à l'heure, bah il décommandé notre rendez-vous.

Usagi : Ah, merci Haruka et la prochaine fois je serais à l'heure.

Haruka : ah ah ah ah ah, toi à l'heure, c'est une chose impossible ma petite Usagi. Allez bye Usagi.

Après avoir raccrochée, elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être parti, elle essaya chez son ami Motoki, mais la non plus aucune trace, il lui conseilla d'aller voir chez son amie Reika, il lui indiqua l'adresse et paru surpris qu'elle ne sache pas qui était Reika. Car Mamoru et elle sont amis depuis l'école primaire. Mais la non plus pas de trace de Mamoru, cependant Usagi avait un air si désespéré que Reika la fit entrer, afin de boire un thé.

Elle resta chez elle environ 1 heure pendant laquelle, elle questionna Reika à propos de Mamoru, de ce qu'il aimait dans la vie. Elle eu des réponses à toutes ces questions, mais quand Reika lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui posait toute ces questions sur Mamoru. Usagi avoua un peu honteuse que malgré le fait qu'ils soient ensemble depuis plus d'1 an, elle ne connaissait rien sur lui, même pas sa couleur préférée.

Reika parue surprise, qu'Usagi ne sache rien à propos de son ami, d'accord Mamoru n'est pas un grand bavard mais quand même. A son tour elle lui posa une question. Usagi aimait-elle vraiment Mamoru comme elle le prétendait ou alors était-ce juste de la tendresse entre eux ?

Usagi ne sus quoi lui répondre et préféra partir avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle questionna sa mère sur sa relation avec son père quand ils étaient étudiants. Cette dernière lui avoua que son père n'était pas un grand bavard et qu'il avait mis plus de trois mois avant de se confier à elle, à propos de ce qu'il aimait ou pas. Mais finalement ils s'étaient rendus compte après une brève séparation, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Usagi songea qu'elle devait peut être en faire autant avec Mamoru afin de tester leurs sentiments. Et ce promis de d'abord essayer de parvenir par tous les moyens à faire parler Mamoru. Elle remercia énormément sa mère et monta se coucher.

Toute la nuit elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé, ce qui avait été dit durent cette journée et n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle décida de retourner chez Mamoru. Au moins à cette heure tardive, elle avait une chance de le trouver chez lui. Elle sonna, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas son habitude de partir sans prévenir. Elle passa le reste du week-end à se poser des questions, mais surtout à chercher une réponse à la question de Reika. Amour ou tendresse, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse sans en parler avec Mamoru.

Lundi matin 8h.

Usagi se dirigeait vers son lycée, en chemin elle rencontra Amy, Minako, Mako toutes les 3 étaient impatientes de savoir comment c'était passé son week-end chez Haruka et Michiru. Mais quand Usagi leur avoua qu'elle n'y était pas allée et que surtout Mamoru avait disparu, elles furent étonnées que ce dernier n'a pas donné signe de vie.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, elle leur raconta sa rencontre avec Reika et surtout son allusion au fait que peut être ils avaient confondus leur sentiments de tendresse par de l'amour

Minako refusa toute nette cette éventualité, quand à Mako elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi Mamoru avait disparu, quand à Amy elle analysa la situation avec précaution, il ne fallait pas faire d'erreur sur ce sujet.

Amy : Il est vrai que depuis le début vous ne vous connaissez pas énormément. Vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre amour l'un envers l'autre que grâce aux souvenirs de vos vies antérieures. Et il est vrai qu'avant que Béryl ne revienne sur Terre, lui et toi vous vous disputiez souvent.

Minako : Oui c'est vrai, mais qui aime bien châtie bien.

Mako : Ce n'est pas le moment Minako !

Usagi : Tu as raison Amy, je n'avais pas envisagée notre relation sous cet angle la. Tu crois vraiment que si Béryl n'était pas réapparu, jamais Mamoru et moi ne serions ensemble en ce moment ?

Amy : Ah mon grand regret oui Usagi.

Minako : Mais c'est trop triste, cela fait des siècles qu'ils s'aiment.

Amy : Oui justement c'est ça le problème, ils se sont aimés d'une façon si forte en tant que Sérénité et Endymion que leur amour passé, c'est réincarné avec leur vie présente. Mais si tu enlèves le fait qu'ils étaient amant auparavant et bien ils ne se connaissent pas du tout.

Usagi : C'est tout à fait ça, je ne connais rien de Mamoru à part sa date de naissance.

Minako : Comment ça, tu ne connais pas ces goûts ?

Usagi : Non rien du tout.

Mako : Bien désolée de vous interrompre, mais on a cours dans 5 minutes, faudrait se dépêcher un peu, et Usagi tu devrais discuter de ça avec Mamoru, il doit être rentré maintenant.

Usagi : Oui je crois que c'est le mieux à faire, j'irai le voir à la fin des cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. A la fin des cours Usagi salua ces amies et se dirigea directement chez Mamoru, il n'était pas encore rentré. Après un moment d'hésitation elle décida de l'attendre, elle s'assit dans le couloir et ouvrit un livre en l'attendant. Au bout d'une heure, il arriva enfin. Il fut surpris de la trouver là, elle lui expliqua, qu'ils avaient à discuter de chose très importantes et demanda si elle pouvait entrer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre2 : Que faire ?**_

Mamoru laissa entrer Usagi et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Usagi n'était pas à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Mamoru : Bien tu a dit que l'on devait discuter, alors si tu me disais le pourquoi de ta visite ?

Usagi : Heu … Oui bien sur, voila ce week-end j'ai rencontré ton amie Reika, elle et moi avons longuement discuté et elle m'a posé une question, à laquelle je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse et je te la pose à mon tour. grande inspiration Penses-tu que nous sommes ensemble uniquement par rapport à nos vies antérieures ?

Mamoru : Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question. Et bien pour te répondre, grande inspiration je pense que oui. Nous ne nous connaissons pas en tant que toi et moi, nous avons été attiré l'un vers l'autre uniquement parce que nous, nous aimions il y a de cela des siècles.

Usagi au bord des larmes : Alors on en est arrivé à la même conclusion tous les deux. Et maintenant qu'allons nous faire ?

Mamoru : Je ne sais pas, nous avons le choix. Soit on essaye de faire table rase du passé et on se sépare, soit on apprend à se connaître.

Usagi : Et laquelle des solutions te convient le mieux ?

Mamoru : Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux tristes, je ne fait que répondre à ta question. Pff Reika aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Usagi : Non ! Elle a eu raison, bon d'accord notre pseudo couple est au bord de la rupture, mais au moins les choses sont claires entre nous.

Mamoru agacé : Si tu le dit !

Usagi : Comment tu as encore des doutes ?

Mamoru : Bien sur que j'ai encore des doutes, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu été la seule personne à laquelle je tiens vraiment.

Usagi : tu tiens à moi, mais pourtant jamais tu ne me parles vraiment. De plus tu es parti tout le week-end, sans même me donner de tes nouvelles et tu ose dire que tu tiens à moi !

Mamoru : Je ne savais pas que ma vie t'intéressait tant. Et pour ce week-end, j'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir, donc j'ai pris la moto et je suis parti au bord de la mer.

Usagi en colère : Réfléchir à quoi !

Mamoru : en fait la question que t'a posée Reika, elle me l'avait déjà posé au début de la semaine. Et comme le week-end chez Haruka est tombé à l'eau, j'en ai profité pour être au calme et y réfléchir.

Usagi : Je comprends mieux maintenant l'attitude que tu as eue envers moi toute la semaine. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Pourquoi !

Mamoru penaud : Je n'en sais rien, peut être que j'avais peur de ta réaction ou peut être tout bêtement que je n'avais pas envie d'envisager cette façon de voir notre couple.

La discussion continua pendant encore de longues heures. Usagi rentra chez elle très tard et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution.

Usagi : Dis moi Luna, est-ce que tu penses que le cristal d'argent à le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire des gens ?

Luna : En effet c'est un de ces pouvoirs, mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Usagi : Je voudrais effacer ma mémoire, ainsi que celle de Mamoru.

Luna : Mais tu es folle, imagine que tu te trompes et que tu effaces complètement vos mémoires, que se passera-t-il ? Je te rappelle que tu es la seule à pouvoir le manipuler.

Usagi : Je ne veux pas tout effacer, juste une partie, en fait je voudrais … heu… comment t'expliquer ça …je voudrais lui effacer la partie concernant notre relation en tant que Sérénité et Endymion, pour que ne reste seulement Mamoru et Usagi.

Luna : Je vois, mais pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

Elle lui expliqua en détail tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Luna : Je comprend mais il faut que tu saches que c'est un acte dangereux, pour l'équilibre du futur et que si vous vous rendez compte, que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le futur sera changé.

Usagi : J'en suis consciente Luna, mais j'en prends le risque. Je veux savoir si Mamoru m'aime ou si c'est Endymion qui interagit.

Luna : D'accord, mais je te conseille d'en parler aux filles avant, afin qu'elles ne soient pas surprise.

Usagi : Oui bien sur, je leur en parle et on fait ça demain soir ?

Luna désespérée : D'accord

Usagi s'endormie sans peine, pourtant sa nuit fut agitée. Elle fit le plus horrible des cauchemars.

Après avoir effacé leur mémoire, Mamoru et elle ne s'étaient jamais remis ensemble et elle vit leur fille fondre un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et le pire de tout était que Mamoru l'avait délaissé au profit de Reika.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Et se demanda si ce rêve pouvait devenir la réalité. Elle se dit que non et essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir. Mais que faire, si ce cauchemar devenait vrai, si par son désir de savoir la vérité sur leur amour, elle m'était en péril la vie d'autres personnes. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, se servir un verre d'eau et essaya de réfléchir calmement. Elle voulu demander conseil à Haruka, mais à 3h du matin cela faisait u n peu tard. Elle se souvint que Chibi-Usa avait laissé le miroir de Michiru dans un tiroir de sa chambre. Elle se leva, monta le chercher. Une fois qu'elle l'avait en main elle lui demanda.

Usagi : Montre moi le futur d'Usagi Tsukino, s'il te plait.

Une lumière étincelante empli la pièce et l'aveugla pendant 2,3 minutes, puis ce qu'elle vit la remplie de tristesse. Elle se vit seule au bord d'un lac, elle était en pleurs, une lettre dans la main, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

« A toi mon amour,

Toi que j'ai aimé peux être pas de la bonne façon et je m'en excuse

Mais c'était difficile de faire la part des choses entre nos vies présentes et passées.

A toi que j'ai aimé.

Toi que je laisse seule, car quand tu liras cette lettre,

Je serai déjà loin. Au pays des âmes damnées.

Je t'en prie pardonne moi de t'avoir mal aimé.

Ton Mamoru. »

Elle eue un choc, que signifie tout ça, elle voulait voir ces rêves et elle découvre la mort de celui qu'elle aimé. Non ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, il ne fallait pas. Elle devait trouver une solution et vite. Elle allait reposer le miroir quand une autre vision attira son attention. Elle se voyait avec Endymion, ce n'était plus le futur mais le passé. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, ils se promenaient, discutaient, lisaient ensemble. En fait ils partageaient chacun de leur moment libre ensemble.

Et la Usagi compris que ça ne servait à rien d'effacer leur mémoire, leur amour passé était si fort, parce qu'ils étaient très complices tous les deux.

Elle avait enfin trouvé la solution à leur problème, à partir de demain, elle passerait le plus de temps possible avec Mamoru et moins de temps avec les filles.

Sur cette décision, elle reposa le miroir à sa place et alla se coucher, demain était une journée importante.

Mardi matin 9h

Usagi se leva, fit sa toilette et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère lui demanda si elle avait fini par trouver les réponses à ces questions. Elle lui répondit entre deux tartines que oui, mais que pour pouvoir les réaliser, elle allait être moins présente à la maison. Cette nouvelle attrista sa mère, mais Usagi n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, elle était déjà partie pour le lycée. Mais avant d'y aller elle fit un détour par l'université Motoazabu, mais malheuresement pour elle, elle ne trouva pas Mamoru, elle se mit donc à la recherche de son casier. Après ½ heures elle finit enfin par le trouver, elle y glissa un petit mot

« Rejoins moi à 17 h à la Tour de Tokyo. Usagi »

et elle repartie vers son lycée. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Mamoru l'attendre.

Mamoru : Usagi, je …, je…

Usagi : Mamoru que fais-tu là ?

Mamoru : Voila en fait je viens pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier soir.

Usagigrand sourire : Excuse acceptée.

Mamoru : Quoi c'est tout, pas de scène, ni de cris ?

Usagi : Oui et c'est surtout que j'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème. Mais je t'en parlerai ce soir. La faut que j'aille en cours.

Mamoru : D'accord, mais on se retrouve où ?

Usagi : A 17h à la tour de Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 : Rupture !?**

La matinée se passa sans encombre, bien qu'Usagi ne soit pas vraiment très attentive à ces cours, elle réussi à les suivre sans trop se faire remarquer. Seule ces amies lui trouvaient un air songeur. A la fin du dernier cours de la matinée, elle alla les voir en leur disant qu'il fallait qu'elle leur parle, et elle leur proposa d'aller manger ensemble au café Crown.

Elles s'y dirigèrent toutes les quatre. Une fois arrivée Minako fut la première à rompre le silence.

Minako : Alors dit nous ce qui se passe, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

Usagi : Et bien voila, j'ai trouvé le moyen de sauver mon couple…

Makoto : Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

Usagi : Oui, mais je vais devoir passer beaucoup moins de temps avec vous toutes.

Minako : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi !?

Amy : Usagi doit avoir ces raisons.

Minako : Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous laisser tomber comme ça !!

Usagi : Je ne vous laisse pas tomber, ce n'est pas une décision facile que je viens de prendre. Mais hier soir j'ai eu du mal à dormir, alors pour me rassurer j'ai utilisé le miroir de Neptune, pour voir le futur et ce que j'y ai vu m'a glacé le sang. Au moment où j'allais le reposer, il y a eu une nouvelle vision, mais cette fois du passé et la j'ai compris pourquoi notre amour était si fort à cette époque.

Minako : Et c'est pour ça que maintenant, tu veux ne plus passer du temps avec nous.

Usagi : Minako, je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'aime Mamoru plus que ma vie. Essaye de comprendre que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui !!

Makoto (en pleurs) : J'espère sincèrement que tu y arriveras.

Amy : Moi aussi, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Et si tu as le moindre problème, appelle nous promis.

Usagi : Et toi Minako, tu ne dis plus rien ?

Minako : Que veux-tu que je te dise à part bonne chance te sois heureuse.

Usagi (en pleurs) : Merci Minako.

Les quatre amies s'étreignirent. Pourtant ce que personne ne vit c'était les larmes de Minako. Tout comme personne ne comprit le sens réel de sa dernière phrase.

- Minako : _Adieu Usagi, si tu passes tout ton temps avec Mamoru, on ne te verra plus et je dois dire que cela me rend très malheureuse. Je ne sais pas ce que pense les autres, mais moi le leader des guerrières j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Car tu es celle dont j'ai le devoir de protéger. Pense-t-elle._

Les quatre amies retrournérent en cours. Plus les heures passées, moins Usagi tenait en place, tant et si bien que Melle Rose, la professeur d'anglais la renvoya de son cours. Usagi n'en espérait pas tant, grâce à elle, elle avait une demi-heure devant elle avant son rendez-vous avec Mamoru.

Elle se précipita chez elle afin de se préparer. Elle prit une douche et enfila une jolie robe bleu pâle, enfila des chaussures assorties et se dirigea vers la tour de Tokyo.

Malgré le monde dans le bus et le fait qu'il s'arrêta souvent à cause de la circulation, Usagi arriva en avance. Afin d'attendre confortablement, elle s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait non loin de là. Plus les minutes passées, plus son estomac se serrait, souvent elle se demandait comment il allait réagir à sa proposition, mais surtout comment allaient-ils réussir à organiser tout ça.

Car Mamoru ayant deux ans de plus qu'elle, ils ne fréquentaient pas les même établissements scolaire, donc n'avaient pas les même emplois du temps.

Il était 16h50 quand son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, elle venait de l'apercevoir. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis un an, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau avec ces cheveux noir de jais, ces yeux bleus océan, son uniforme de lycéen qui lui donnait un air très sérieux. A cette pensée, elle rie un peu, mais cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde car il se dirigeait vers elle.

Mamoru : Bonjour Usagi, il y a longtemps que tu attends ?

Usagi : Non pas longtemps.

Un silence gêné d'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

Usagi : Que dirais-tu de gravir la tour de Tokyo, on serait mieux pour discuter la haut ?

Mamoru : Tu y tiens vraiment ?

Usagi : non mais je trouvais qu'on y serait tranquille pour y discuter.

Mamoru : Mais regarde, il y a énormément de touriste (Il lui attrapa la main). Viens je connais un endroit parfait pour être au calme.

Il l'emmena dans un temple non loin de là.

Mamoru : Voila ici on ne sera pas dérangé.

Usagi : Oui.

Mamoru : Alors c'est quoi cette solution ?

Usagi : Et bien en fait c'est simple, si on veut retrouver une complicité, il faut se connaître et pour se connaître, il faut être souvent ensemble. Voilà c'est aussi simple.

Mamoru : Effectivement, vu sous cet angle c'est assez simple. Mais tu oublies une chose.

Usagi : Ah oui laquelle ?

Mamoru : Encore faudrait-il que je veuille sauver notre couple !

Ces mots glacèrent le sang d'Usagi, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Usagi : Tu ne veux pas ??

Mamoru : non je ne veux pas ! J'en suis navré, j'aurais dû te le dire il y a déjà longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi. Vraiment mais mon cœur bat pour une autre.

Usagi : C'est impossible, on s'aime depuis la nuit des temps et toi tu me dis que tu en aimes une autreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!

Mamoru : C'est bien ça !

Usagi : C'est ridicule, c'est impossible !!!

Mamoru : Je t'en prie Usagi, essaye de comprendre, je ne t'aime plus, je te considère plutôt comme une amie.

Usagi : ASSEZ JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE !!!!!!!!

Et Usagi partie en courant droit devant elle. Quand au bout d'une demie heure à bout de souffle elle s'arrêta devant un pont. Elle sortie de sa poche un mouchoir et une enveloppe glissa. Elle la ramasse, l'ouvra et découvrit la lettre qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir avec des différences. Dans cette lettre Mamoru lui avouait l'avoir aimé de tout son être, mais que comme toute passion avec le temps elle s'amenuise. Et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Elle devait accepter et respecter sa volonté.

Et quoiqu'il arrive, elle sera toujours dans son cœur comme une amie.

Il lui souhaitait aussi d'être heureuse et de rencontrer un jour prochain un homme qui sera capable de l'aimer aussi fort qu'elle l'aimera.

**FIN**


End file.
